Demi's Return
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: Demi has been released from rehab and is dead set on sorting out her life and gaining the trust of the people she hurt but not everyone is convinced she's ready to be back, Will she prove them wrong?


Demi placed a bowl of sasuages down on the table that her family where sat at and quickly walked back out into the kitchen. It had been about two days since she'd been released from rehab and not everyone was convinced she was ready to be back.

"Look at her." Demi's nan, Cora Lovato, watched her walk out as she whispered to Dallas, Demi's sister, And Rick, Demi's father. "She's like a different person."

"Yeah well it's too soon... She's not ready to be back." Rick continued the whispering as he stared at Dallas who seemed uncomfortable with the idea of Demi being back.

"She _needs_ to go back to the clinic, Dad." Dallas spoke with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." Rick looked down as Demi walked in again holding another bowl.

"The bacons a bit crispy around the edges." She told the group.

Dallas quickly rose from her seat the moment Demi finished talking. "I've er, Got to get going."

"What? Come on, Dal. When was the last time I cooked you lot breakfast?" Demi questioned her.

"Well I said i'd meet Aaron so..." Dallas stared at Rick.

"Dal, it's fine. See you later." He smiled slightly as his daughter left the room.

"They taught you cooking as well in that clinic, Did they?" Cora asked as Rick glared at her. "What? I'm not gonna pretend she's been on holiday."

"Yeah, They taught me loads of things Nan." Demi buttered her toast. "They taught me how to cope, How to deal with my feelings better."

Demi watched her Dad quickly put his hand in his pocket and pull out his phone, It appeared as if he read a text or something because there was a distinct change in attitude. She suspected that the message was probably from her mum, Dianna. When Demi left for treatment a few months ago Dianna was the one who went with her... Dianna thought it was in her best interests if she left anyway since her and Rick had a posionious relationship that was tearing the family apart. Rick cheated on Dianna with a woman called Stacey and when Dianna found out, this their relationship.

"What about your mum? Does she know you're here?" Rick asked putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah." Demi lied.

"Oh do my a favour she's probably half way here by now. She'll be knocking on that door to drag you back." Her Dad stated as Demi didn't look up from her breakfast.

"Yeah well there's nothing there for me, Dad." She began to raise her voice a little. "I'll call her later and she'll understand."

"No, She wont. She'll think the same as me - it's too soon."

"I need my life back." Demi groaned.

"Give her a chance." Cora blurted out trying to defend her granddaughter.

"I need to feel like me again, Demetria Devonne Lovato."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA

It was about an hour after the 'family breakfast' that Demi had prepared and she walked back downstairs holding a pair of trainers and used the coffee table to balance on, as she put the trainers on her feet.

Rick looked up from his paper work. "Where are you going?"

"I planned it all with the counsellors at the clinic. I'm gonna keep busy. I'm gonna go for a run in the mornings, and in the evenings sometimes too." Demi spoke with a smile on her face.

"Dems, I'd just prefer it if you stayed indoors, Please."

"Dad you've gotta stop this." Demi groaned as she stood up. "You've got your own life to be dealing with... You and Stacey. You were getting back together last night i'm just glad I didn't walk in two seconds later." Demi winked a little at her Dad.

"She isn't my priority now, is she? _You _are." He sighed as his phone rang. "Hello, Rick Lovato. Er, No... Sorry I can't do that today. I don't know just take the motor somewhere else."

"DAD!" Demi walked over to him.

"Hang on." Rick sighed as he put the man on hold to talk to Demi.

"What are you doing throwing business away? You flush all of a sudden, Are you?" Demi sat next to him. "They worked really hard with me at the clinic, They taught me how to control things, Create routines. So you can do what you need to do."

"I'll be there in about half an hour." Rick put the phone to his ear as Demi smiled.


End file.
